familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pend Oreille County, Washington
Pend Oreille County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. It is named after the Pend d'Oreilles tribe, whose name is French for "earring" (literally "hangs from ear"). As of 2010, the population was 13,001. The county seat is at Newport, which is also the county's largest city. Pend Oreille County was created out of Stevens County on March 1, 1911. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,425 square miles (3,692 km²), of which 1,400 square miles (3,627 km²) is land and 25 square miles (65 km²) (1.76%) is water. Highways * U.S. Route 2 * State Route 20 * State Route 31 * State Route 41 * State Route 211 *International Selkirk Loop Adjacent counties *Boundary County, Idaho east *Bonner County, Idaho east *Spokane County, Washington south *Stevens County, Washington west It also shares its northern border with British Columbia, Canada. *Central Kootenay Regional District, British Columbia National protected areas *Colville National Forest (part) *Kaniksu National Forest (part) *Little Pend Oreille National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,732 people, 4,639 households, and 3,261 families residing in the county. The population density was 8 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 6,608 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.53% White, 0.14% Black or African American, 2.88% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 2.04% from two or more races. 2.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.1% were of German, 13.2% English, 10.2% United States or American, 9,2% Irish and 5.7% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,639 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.50% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 29.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 100.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,677, and the median income for a family was $36,977. Males had a median income of $36,951 versus $20,693 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,731. About 13.60% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.60% of those under age 18 and 6.40% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities .]] *Cusick *Ione *Metaline *Metaline Falls *Newport Other communities *Diamond Lake *Jared *Ruby *Tiger *Usk See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pend Oreille County, Washington References Category:Pend Oreille County, Washington Category:Established in 1911